Home Is Where The Heart Is
by JJ0601
Summary: His accent that came with the territory- literally, and messy bronze hair, paired with bright emerald eyes screamed sex. Match that with his strong jawline, a lean frame that still seemed to portray danger, and a height of 6'2 and you had the most wanted Senior in the history of Salem High School. I didn't want Edward per se... well maybe in my bed- Bella Swan, Salem, New Jersey
1. Chapter 1

_Home Is Where The Heart Is_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: Isabella Swan**_

I groaned and rolled over in my queen size bed as my iPhone continued to blare 'I don't care' by Apocalyptica from my iHome/ Alarm Clock. It had been a gift from Charlie when I received my iPhone from Phil on my sixteenth birthday. I tapped at the screen blindly until it turned off and then slowly stretched out in my bed. I moaned as I went, then sat up and rubbed my eyes lightly. With another grunt I pushed myself out of my comfortable bed and into my ensuite bathroom.

I had moved in with Charlie two days ago and today I would be starting my first day at Salem High School. It was November, and it would be awkward being the fresh-faced new Junior. Let alone being hot shot attorney Charlie Swan's daughter. That would sure cause some tension between my classmates and I. Inside the bathroom I began my morning routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and showering before stepping out into the steamed up room.

My fluffy blue robe hung on the hook that was on the back of the door and I put it on so that I could curl my hair and do my makeup. I went with a smoky eyed look and baby lips gloss, it was clear but left my lips shiny and cute. Slipping the robe back onto the hook I put on the lacy black bra and matching panties set and walked to my large walk-in closet. I chose a simple black flower printed chiffon crop tank, red jean shorts, and black lace up platform booties with a thick heel. I grabbed my black leather biker jacket and wine red Scorpion EXO -700 helmet. My cute studded ,denim rucksack was placed over the jacket and I picked up my keys and phone -shoving them in my pocket.

Downstairs I made myself eggs, bacon, hashbrown and poured a large glass of sweet tea to go along with it. I devoured it quickly, washed up, used some mouthwash and was out the double doors in a second. I carefully put on the helmet and situated myself on my green Kawaski Ninja supersport ZX -6R ABS. Our house was about twenty minutes out of town and the school was about fifteen in but the journey took me only twenty minutes, and I was soon in the student lot.

Everyone took it as their cue to stare at the new vehicle in the lot and to try to guess who the driver was. When I found a parallel spot in front of a main hallway and finally pulled off my helmet I could hear some gasps and whispers. No one would've thought Charlie's daughter would be pulling in on a motorcycle. I guess they assumed I would be pulling up in a G- wagon like that Kardashian girl. Don't get me wrong; we're very wealthy but I don't really flaunt it by buying whatever I want...okay that may be a lie. Although I don't flaunt it by buying extremely expensive things.

I looked around until I found a sign that read _Main Office. _I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside it was bright and warm. The office was a small dark brick building with glass double doors and a large interior. There were desks scattered about where people sat typing away at their computers. The main counter was covered in flyers for school events, etc. Behind it sat a large , red-haired woman wearing glasses. She wore a pantsuit, which immediatly made me feel underdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I told her, and saw the immediate awarness in her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the hot shot attornies ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She printed out a few sheets of paper. "I have your schedule right here, along with a map. The map will help you find the room that is listed next to the class on your schedule and every door is numbered so you shouldn't have too much trouble."

I smiled at her as I took it before I made my way back outside. Almost the entire school had arrived by now and everyone was staring at my ride. I strode over to it and put my helmet on the handle before sitting on the bike again and taking in the people and cars around me. Most of them were pretty basic cars for kids my age; Volkswagen Jetta's, Toyota Corolla's, Mazda's, etc. None stood out and I couldn't help but be happy. Back in the Paradise Valley District my bike hadn't fit in with the Porsche's and other expensive cars because no one else had a motorcycle.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and I made my way to my first class. I had English III with Mr. Mason. He sent me to a desk in the back after making me introduce myself to the class. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. Maybe my mom would send me my old essays and I could get out of doing anything to strenous in this class. When the bell rang -a quick chime sounding thing- a gorgeous blonde leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale, think of me as your tour guide slash first friend here." Her smile was breathtaking and I just giggled at her.

"Sup, Rose?" I smirked. She smirked back and snatched my schedule from the top of the desk.

"We have almost every class together, you lucky bitch. We have Government with Jefferson next. That's on the third floor so we better get going." She threw my paper back at me and we packed up as we headed upstairs.

On the way we made small talk and learned more about each other. I realized that I would like Rose, she was a hardcore bitch like me, and I was sure she wouldn't hesistate to put someone in their place.

Third period I had Spanish and fourth I had Trigonometry, in both these classes I had Jessica Stanely who -when I texted her- Rose approved of. She told me that she was one of the bitches she hung out with and that she would meet us at lunch. Jess walked me to lunch and we met Rose outside the doors. Inside everyone stared but we ignored them as we bought lunch before heading to a large table, full of people.

That's where I first saw him.

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is just an idea I wanted to get out for you. It will be an All Human story, my very first. It will also be my very first canon couple story. Tell me what you think! This story is also a drabble fic with weekly updates. The chapters will remain short and two will cover a day or however I see fit. Thanks for reading. Review, Review, Review! You should also check out my Bella/ Jasper fic! -Wolflvr**_


	2. Iris

_Home Is Where The Heart Is_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

_**Chapter One: Iris**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: Isabella Swan**_

Little did I know that he would become the bane of my existence. Edward Cullen that is. The man had a swagger about him that was unmatched by the other boy's at our school. His accent that came with the territory- literally, and messy bronze hair, paired with bright emerald eyes screamed sex. Match that with his strong jawline, a lean frame that still seemed to portray danger, and a height of 6'2 and you had the most wanted Senior in the history of Salem High School.

I didn't want Edward per se... well maybe in my bed. But damn was the boy infuriating. He had an aggorance that came with the swagger that made him impossibly obnoxious and he was far too cocky. The minute Rose, Jessica, and I sat down he smirked at me.

"Well, well, well...who do we have here?" He asked, his emerald eyes boring into my violet ones.

"Isabella Swan, and you are?" I smirked slightly at the outraged look on his face.

He expected me to know who he was, but what he didn't realize was that I didn't give a rat's ass who he was.

"Edward Cullen, what grade you in, Ma?"

"I'm a junior, how bout you?"

"I'm a senior...best looking one if you ask me." There was that crooked smile of his again.

"Good thing no one did, huh Eddie?" Rosalie snarked with a grin. "Bella, ignore this goon. This here is Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Alice Brandon. They're my main crew and now they're yours too. The rest of them ain't as important but this is Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Angela Webber, and Lauren Hitchcock. Welcome to Salem High's royalty. You belong with us now."

Looking around I realized she was right. By the way everyone in the cafeteria watched our table I just knew. I also knew the group Rose addressed as our main was the more important circle out of all of them... and now I was a part of it.

I got happy hello's from the enitre group and realized I liked all of them as lunch wore on.

"Hold on, Swan...as in Charlie Swan's daughter?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" I snarked back, I didn't like people digging into my business.

"Bellsy, you don't remember me? We used to be inseperable as children when you would come down to visit." His smile was huge and as I thought back I remembered a smaller, scrawny version of Emmett.

"Damn, Emmy...when the hell did your scrawny ass get so buff?" I cracked and the entire table laughed.

"It's been years since you've been back, thigns have changed." As he said that his eyes clouded over with darkness, leaving me to ask myself what the hell was going on.

After lunch I had Creative Photography with the entire gang, and then the day was over. We fucked around the entire class leaving everyone watching me with hatred and jealousy on their faces or awe and lust. When I was leaving Cullen stopped me.

"Whaddaya want, Cullen?"

"Come hang out with us, girl. You've got nothin better to do."

He was right, so I did.

* * *

_**There ya go, another chapter! :) I lied about the length haha I like just writing whatever I feel will work for the story...so this is this week's update. Hope you liked it, review! -JJ0601**_


End file.
